Mi maldición eres tu
by Caroone
Summary: Una maldición que la persigue, pasiones y deseos, que causan dolor y sufrimiento y un amor tan puro que luchara contra todo. Fic escrito por Nileve Kou y Caroone , fic alterno a la historia, esperamos reviews ok buenos y malos.
1. LA REALIDAD DE LA PALABRAS

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi amiga Nileve Kuo por su apoyo y ayuda ya que juntas hemos creado esta historia que espero que les agrade tanto como a nosotras**_

_**Personalmente estoy muy contenta puesto que es mi primer fic (y espero que no sea el último) y más aun puesto que lo estoy haciendo con una amiga de la cual espero conservar su amistad por mucho, mucho tiempo.**_

_**Espero que les guste: Caroone**_

_Bueno este fic, esta creado con la imaginación de mi querida amiga Carolina. Yo solo le estoy ayudando a escribirla, se podría decir que es mas de ella esta historia que mía, pero me da mucho gusto en Poderla ayudar._

_A ella en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla la aprecio demasiado porque es una persona bastante simpática y agradable me agarro horas platicando con ella y para mí ya es una de mis mejores amigas y espero seguir platicando mucho con ella.. _

_Esta historia en verdad me gusto mucho y espero que todas ustedes en verdad también les guste y la tengamos como nuestras lectoras esta historia pueda dar muchas vueltas de la vida, pero todo será con mucha entrega y cariño departe de__** Caroone **__y una servidora__** Nileve Kou **_

**MI MALDICIÓN ERES TÚ**

**CAPITULO I**

**"LA VERDAD DE LAS PALABRAS Y EL COMIENZO DEL DOLOR"**

**FLASH BLACK**

Una hermosa niña de once años llamada Serena, lloraba al ver como su hermano de tan solo nueve años hacia sus maletas, para irse muy lejos de ella, puesto que sus papas decidieron que lo mejor para su hermano era que se criara de la misma manera en que se habían educado a todos los varones de la familia Tsukino, El pequeño niño sería llevado a una escuela militar lejos del país para que aprendiera de la manera más adecuada lo que es la disciplina y responsabilidad, para así después estudiar una carrera la cual fuera la más conveniente para así poder liderar las empresas e incrementar el patrimonio familiar.

-¿Por qué papá ¿Porque eres así con Sammy? el solo tiene 9 años el todavía está muy chico, para que se vaya a una Academia, el debe quedarse, estar con migo con nosotros-. Dice Serena con nostalgia

-Serena esta conversación no lleva a nada tu sabes bien, que así como fui criado yo debe ser con Sammy no debe haber distinción, aparte esas son mis órdenes ¿acaso no me ves? mi padre hizo lo mismo con migo y veme ahora son un importante hombre de negocios y muy exitoso nuestras empresas van creciendo cada día- dice Kenji

-¿Y Por qué a mí también no se me manda a una academia?, también yo algún día me haré cargo de nuestras empresas, o, solo porque soy mujer no tengo que saber de nuestros negocios. Serena

-Si Serena tendrás que saber de todo esto solo que tu educación como mujer es diferente, como te dije aunque hables y todo; tu hermano se irá esta misma tarde al Internado (colegio militar) la decisión ya está tomada- Sentencio Kenji

-¿Por qué mamá, porque dejas que mi papá se lleve a Sammy lejos de nosotras dos. Acaso estas feliz por eso de que él se valla-

-Serena la decisión la tomamos tu padre y yo, es lo correcto debes entender que tu hermano tendrá responsabilidades y debe estar preparado para todas ellas es por eso, que desde chicos los niños deben de aprender a ser responsables y que mejor que yendo a un colegio militar y como se te dijo despídete de tu hermano porque tardarás tiempo en verlo- Dice Ikuko

-¡Los odio con todo mi corazón son muy crueles con migo y con Sammy como quisieran que se murieran les deseo la muerte y que solo Sammy y yo nos quedemos juntos- Enojada y llorando, Serena se va corriendo hacia donde estaba Sammy.

Sammy estaba llorando por lo sucedido, el tampoco quería dejar a su hermana (porque ellos dos eran muy unidos siempre haciendo travesuras y defendiéndose uno al otro compartiendo todo momento.)

-No llores Sammy verás que algún día mis papas lo pagarán y seremos felices tu y yo- Le limpia las lágrimas con mucha ternura y lo abraza

-Sí Serena así será-

-Sabes a diario nos escribiremos cartas para que así no te sientas tan solo en el Colegio y me dirás como te va ¡estamos Sammy!-

-Si-

Así los dos papás de Serena salieron ya con la maleta de Sammy para dirigirse directamente al Aeropuerto, Sammy y Serena se encontraban llorando, porque al irse todo podría cambiar entre ellos dos, puesto que ella pensaba que la academia seguramente aria del chico un hombre y ya no sería más el niño tierno y cariñoso que era en ese momento, al cual ella amaba tanto

Casi, casi fueron separados por sus padres, porque ya era hora de irse. Serena ya no aguantaba mas estar ahí porque no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo y de nuevo dijo:

-¡Los odio, quisiera que se murieran, los maldigo por lo que están haciendo pero algún día lo pagarán!-Serena se dirigió con mucho odio y rencor hacia ellos

Sus padres no hicieron mucho caso y solo se marcharon a lo lejos Sammy podía ver por la ventanilla como Serena se encontraba de rodillas llorando. Y el iba con el corazón partido de que lo alejaran de ella.

Al DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Serena no le importaba nada, les había dicho a los sirvientes que cuando llegarán sus papas no la molestarán estaba muy enojado con ellos como para hablarles.

-Señorita Serena debo hablar con usted- dice la sirvienta

-Te dije que si eran mis papas no quiero hablar con ellos, los odio-

-En verdad es urgente se trata de su hermano-

Con eso tomo la atención de Serena y salio de su cuarto.

-¿Qué paso con Sammy?-

-Señorita Serena, lo lamento-

-Dilo por favor Anahis que paso con mi hermano-angustiada

-Tuvieron un accidente cuando iban camino al Colegio en el auto, tus padres están inconscientes pero se encuentran bien-con un tono triste y nerviosa a la ves -pero… Sammy… a el…

-Dilo ya deja de tartamudear-

-Señorita Serena, Sammy murió…-

-¡Que! eso no es cierto se han de ver equivocado, el no pudo haber muerto aun es muy pequeño ¡nooooooooooooooooooooo!- con un gemido que desgarro el alma de todos los que estaban presentes.

**FIN DEL BLASH BACK**

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

Serena aun no se reponía de la muerte de su hermano, puesto que se echaba la culpa por lo que había sucedido. Mientras tanto sus padres desde ese día, prohibieron en la casa el nombre de Sammy todas sus cosas había sido enviada a la bodega para no tener recuerdo de él. Ellos concentraron todo su cariño a Serena para que esta no se sintiera mal por lo sucedido, ya que las palabras dichas por ella antes de la partida de Sammy, se quedaron muy grabadas en su mente

-¿Por qué? Tuve que decir todas esas cosas, el no tenía la culpa, el no debió haber muerto en ese accidente ¡te extraño mucho Sammy todo fue mi culpa!- dice Serena bastante triste

-Hija eso no es cierto ya ha pasado un año de eso; uno muchas veces dice muchas cosas cuando uno está enojado y no esperaras que eso que dices se vuelva realidad ya que no lo dices de corazón así que tú no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso-

-Pero papá-

-Nada, olvídate ya de eso, como nosotros, solo recuerda los momentos bonitos y lo feliz que siempre fue cuando estaba con tigo- sonriendo decía - recuerdo que llegabas tu de la escuela y el te veía y se le iluminaban los ojos con solo verte, porque ustedes juntos vaya que eran un gran bomba de tiempo que nada mas estallaban así sin más- los dos comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno Serena debes de alistarte recuerda que ahora tenemos, una invitación por parte de los Black para ir a un día de campo, y debes de tener muy en cuenta que a lo mejor nos asociamos con esa Familia está bien-

-Sí papa-

Así Serena por un momento se le olvida lo de su hermano y se dispone a ir al día de campo, su mamá le había hablado de la familia Black que solo eran el papa y el hijo porque que la madre murió cuando Diamante Nació, Serena a su vez sentía que compartía un sentimiento hacia Diamante antes de conocerlo porque ella también había perdido un ser querido.

Serena sentía la inquietud de conocer a Diamante, cuando llego la familia Tsukino a la casa de los Black ella quedo encanta porque si su casa era grande esa era enorme.

La mansión contaba con unos esplendorosos jardines, ella se sentía fascinada por tener tan hermosa visión, cuando llegaron a la entrada fueron recibidos por el mayordomo.

-¡Buenas Tardes! Señores Tsukino, yo soy Frederick Mayordomo de la familia Black, me pueden llamar por mi nombre y los escoltare hasta el jardín donde el señor los está esperando con ansias-

-¡O muchas gracias Frederick!- Dicen todos

Serena por donde pasaban quedaba maravillada por todo lo que veía, era una mansión en verdad muy bella, mientras que sus papas seguían caminado muy tranquilamente en dirección al jardín para encontrarse con el señor Black.

La pequeña niña se detuvo, extasiada se quedo mirando hacia un retrato donde estaba una hermosa mujer con una bellísima y larga cabellera color plateado y con unos grandes ojos azules, su mirada era muy bella en ella se veía mucho amor y ternura, Serena mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de esa hermosa dama, perdiéndose así en sus pensamientos, cualquiera que viera esa escena quedaría fascinado, puesto que aunque era tan solo una niña de doce años se podía ver que muy pronto se convertiría en una hermosa mujer, y no se sabría cual de las dos seria mas hermosa la del retrato o esa pequeña que lo veía con admiración.

-Ellas es mi madre

Esto hizo que Serena reaccionará, y quedo sorprendida al ver como un chico muy guapo la observaba, mientras los dos se veían, ella pensaba lo encantador que era; y como sus hermosos ojos azules mostraba una mirada tan pura, que la conmovían, y de igual manera el joven pensaba lo bella que era esa niña, aunque estuviera chica, este no podía dejar de recorrer con su mirada su delicada piel blanca y cuando llego a sus hermosos ojos azules los cuales le estaban dando una mirada tan tierna y cálida, que causaron que el se sonrojara, (pero sin dejar de mirarla), quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Serena fue la que comenzó hablando pero muy nerviosa. Y roja ante tal chico tan encantador

-A… Yo… lo siento…. Tu madre era muy hermosa-

-O muchas gracias, si era muy bella pero desafortunadamente no la conocí murió cuando yo nací- triste - mi nombre es Diamante Black ¿y el tuyo?-

-¡O que tonta soy!- apenada- Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, sabes, cuando mi madre me dijo que mi padre haría negocios con tu familia medio mucho gusto y más al saber que tenían un hijo, porque ya ves si, se cierra el contrato entre nuestras familias se podría decir que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo ¿así no nos aburriremos verdad?-

-en verdad que es hermosa y sobre todo es muy gentil ¿acaso esto fue amor a primera vista? Desde cuando iba bajando las escaleras me encanto, viendo su hermosa mirada hacia mi madre- pensamiento de Diamante.

-Hola - sonríe de una manera que logra de nuevo tener la atención de Diamante- te estoy hablando- movía sus manos de un lado a otro

-¡O-! disculpa es que me quede pensando-sonrio- Si, conviviremos mucho si se hace el contrato, y más ahora que se que la familia Tsukino tiene una hija tan hermosa como tu-

Este comentario hace que Serena se sonrojé

-Vaya- con una risa coqueta -así sonrojada te ves más hermosa-

-Muchas gracias- sonriendo coquetamente - si que eres alguien muy coqueto para tu corta edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto curiosa

-tengo 14 años ¿y tu?-

-yo tengo 12, y soy la consentida de mis papas- El se ríe ante este comentario, pero a la vez, Diamante pudo notar la mirada y voz de Serena un poco de melancolía.

-¿te pasa algo? Acaso dije algún comentario que te ofendió-Preocupado

-No para nada- nuevo vuelve a sonreír

-Bueno yo diría que es hora de acompañar a nuestros papas al jardín no crees porque ya es hora de la comida aparte Frederick no tarde en venir en llamarnos y me gustaría que conocieras mi casa- dice Diamante bastante ilusionado

-Yo diría más bien mansión, es tan grande-

-Y eso que no has visto el pequeño Lago que tiene la casa-

-Enserio- sorprendida con brillitos en sus ojos

-Sí así es, vamos entonces para que lo veas!- muy contento

-Diamante tu padre requiere de tu presencia con los señores Tsukino, dice que los tienes que conocer- miro a la pequeña rubia -Veo que ya hiciste amistad con la Señorita Tsukino-

-¿Debo ir en verdad?- con cara de suplica - le quiero mostrar a Serena el Lago-

-Si en verdad debes ir, tu padre quiere tu presencia ahí -muy serio

-Esta bien, entonces vamos. No queda de otra. -Un poco triste

-Ni modo Diamante, al rato me enseñas el lago- Dice Serena tomándolo del brazo para dirigirse hacia donde están sus papas.

Esto hizo que Diamante se pusiera nervioso ¿y como no? si le había gustado desde que la vio.

YA EN EL JARDÍN.

-Diamante hijo ven, quiero presentarte a el señor Kenji Tsukino y la señora Ikuko Tsukino y por ultimo- ¡ah! Veo que ya la conociste- con cara risueña -el es mi Hijo Diamante Black-

-¡Mucho gusto! Señor y señora Tsukino, espero que la fusión de nuestras dos compañías se lleven a cabo con mucho éxito para que así ambas familias tengan mejores beneficios-

-Vaya pero que sorprendido me dejaste, en verdad, sí que estas enterado de nuestros negocios, aunque tengas una corta edad- Dice Kenji bastante sorprendido

-Mi padre desde muy pequeño quiso que yo supiera todo de la compañía y me llevaba a la reuniones es por eso que se mucho de esta fusión y los beneficios que tendría para nuestras familias-

-Sabes Diamante, en el rato que no estuviste con nosotros estuvimos platicando, como pudiste ver, los abogados de ambas familias ya estuvieron hablando de todo esto, esta comida, solo era para formalizar todo, porque no quería que esto se llevara a cabo en una oficina y a decir verdad el contrato ya está firmad, ya todo es listo para que las dos compañía se vuelvan una sola.

Ante esta noticia Diamante dirige su mirada hacia Serena y sin saber por que, los dos corren a abrazarse y empiezan a brincar como dos niños, pequeños, mientras tanto los padres de Serena como el de Diamante quedaron extrañados ante tal acción de los chicos.

-¿Diamante? -un tanto extrañado lo llamo su papá

Rojo como jitomate - A yo… lo siento, me disculpo ante mi comportamiento es solo que me emocione de saber que tendré a una chica tan hermosa como amiga y compañera-

Serena de nuevo se puso colorada y ante el comentario tan galante de Diamante, y todos comenzaron a reír.

Serena y Diamante nos se separaban para nada así los dos pidieron permiso y se retiraron hacia el lago.

-Vaya puedo ver que mi hija Serena le agrado mucho su hijo, nunca la había visto comportarse así y menos cuando acaba de conocer a una persona. dice Kenji

-A decir verdad mi hijo tampoco, siempre lo he traído en los negocios familiares, sabe no me siento orgulloso de lo que diré, como su madre murió cuando nació el es muy frío no tiene mucho contacto con las personas y a veces a mi mismo me sorprende por lo que hace, en ocasiones parece como si no tuviera sentimientos, es muy diferente a los demás, a su corta edad sabe manejar muy bien los negocios pero amigos no le conozco ni nada parecido-un poco triste- De ves en cuando le digo que salga que conozca jóvenes de su edad pero el solo sonríe y dice que es muy feliz como esta. La verdad es que estoy muy contento porque además de que nuestra fusión será un éxito, me parece que su hija ayudará mucho a Diamante a que conviva más con la gente de su edad y es por eso que me siento muy feliz de eso, gracias Señores Tsukino por traer una luz al camino de mi hijo- Dice el papa de Diamante

-Sabe a decir verdad a nosotros también nos da mucho gusto, Serena cambio mucho desde que murió su hermano, ella ya no es la misma-miro el camino por donde habían desaparecido los chicos- Creo que los dos al compartir algo tan similar se comprenderán mejor - Dice Ikuko mientras que su esposo Kenji la toma del brazo.

Mientras tanto a las orillas del lago

Había dos personas muy felices jugando con el agua.

-Ya Diamante deja de aventarme agua, no me dejas verte -Riéndose

-De eso se trata- le siguió aventando agua

-No es justo- Se aventó contra él y ambos cayeron

-Serena- No estaba por ningún lado -¿Dónde estás?- preocupado

-Aquí estoy- Dijo tras de el

-¡Ah!- suspiro aliviado y la pequeña se rio

-Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta- Con dificultad se acerco al a chica

-Si claro Diamante ¿Cuál es?-

-A ti alguna vez te ha gustado alguien- Se sonrojo

-Que yo recuerde no ¿por qué?-lo miro curiosa

-Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero, desde que te vi, sentí una gran ilusión cuando me sonreíste, por primera vez sentí como mí corazón se aceleraba rápidamente-le sonrío -Me gusto mucho- Sonrojado –Y ahora no puedo parar de sentirlo

-Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando te vi-Sonrojada

-En verdad-Sonrió,

Poco a poco se fue aproximando a Serena, la tomo por la cintura -causando su sonrojo- con lentitud se fue acercando a sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, cerraron sus ojos. Al sentir por primera vez el cálido contacto de sus labios sintieron como una carga de energía recorrió sus cuerpos, era algo tan fascinante, era un beso tierno, lento y delicado, una nueva experiencia hermosa y excitante.

Continuara…… si ustedes así lo deciden, ok y gracias por leer esperamos de todo, comentarios, recriminaciones y todo los que se les pueda ocurrir bueno les deseamos lo mejor.

Idea original y Editada por _**Caroone**_

Escrita por _**Nileve Kou**_


	2. EL INICIO DE MI VIDA JUNTO A TI

Mientras tanto en el lago;

Hola a todos, primero que nada, tanto mi amiga _**Nileve Kou **_como yo queremos pedir una disculpa a las personas que leyeron el principio de nuestro fic. No es que la hayamos querido abandonar, es solo que las circunstancias nos lo impidieron, y pues para empezar, si alguna lectora de mi querida amiga Nileve, está leyendo este fic, tanto ella como yo queremos que sepan que por el momento no tiene computadora, y por esta razón le es muy difícil conectarse o escribir, pero ya pronto la tendrá, está trabajando mucho para conseguirla, y pues por mi parte, las que ya me han leído, saben que soy muy lenta para actualizar, y pues en lo que respecta a este fic yo no podía seguir sola, ya que es una historia hecha por las dos. Pero bueno debido a que ya teníamos avanzado el capitulo dos, decidimos que yo lo terminaría de escribir, así que si no es tan tierno como el primero, lo siento pero yo me queme el coco tratando de hacer lo posible, ya que esas partes les salen geniales a Nileve, yo soy un asco en eso, pero bueno hice mi intento

Ahora pasemos a lo siguiente

Gracias por las que leyeron hace un año: Pinkymex, Andy-deep-chiva, Elsa Rosales García, 3rill Cullen, oo Takahashi oo

Gracias por las que se animaron a leerlo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido Alejaym, Nubia, Serenity, Kittyf

Espero les guste.

**MI MALDICIÓN ERES TÚ**

**CAPITULO II EL INICIO DE MI VIDA JUNTO A TI**

Los rayos del sol causaban que el hermoso lago se tiñera de diferentes tonalidades de azul; a unos pocos pasos de la orilla dos jóvenes aun se mantenían abrazados, mirándose con ternura, con amor.

-Diamante- Trato de soltarse con lentitud

-Espera- con suavidad la aprisiono contra su cuerpo –solo un momento- con cuidado, la tomo su barbilla, y con ternura volvió a presionar dulcemente sus labios contra los de la rubia

-¿Qué es esto que siento?, es tan maravilloso, ¿acaso esto es amor? No quiero separarme de él- Pensaba Serena mientras sentía el dulce calor que emanaba de sus labios y aspiraba el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo

- Me fascina esta niña, es tan bella, tan dulce. Me gusta tanto, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado- Eran los pensamientos de Diamante, mientras tenía a la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos

Poco a poco los dos se fueron separando, ya que les hacía falta un poco de aire. Sonrojados, se dirigieron miradas tiernas y cómplices; una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

Diamante la tomo de la mano, salieron del lago y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Disfrutando del hermoso ambiente que emanaba ese lugar

-Diamante yo… sonrojada lo miro

-Serenity. Nunca pensé que un beso se sintiera tan bien, aunque tal vez-pensativo miraba el horizonte- será, porque eres tu-La miro directo a los ojos

-No sé qué decir- sus mejillas se encendieron- nunca había sentido algo tan bonito en mi vida, realmente fue hermoso Diamante- lo miro llena de ilusión- Gracias por haberme regalado un recuerdo tan maravilloso. Mi primer beso- se toco sus labios

-Soy yo el que me debería darte las gracias- le acaricio su mejilla –Por dejarme estar a tu lado, compartir un momento tan hermoso, inolvidable, mi primer beso- le sonrío sonrojado

-Nuestro primer beso- lo miro escéptica –También fue tu primer beso –Dijo incrédula

-Si- respondió con timidez

-No te creo-

-¿Por qué no?- la miro curioso

-Eres un chico muy apuesto –sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse, pero su ceño se frunció –Seguramente muchas niñas han de estar tras de ti- lo miro con reproche

-Y eso que- levanto una ceja

-Pues…- molesta empezó a entrelazar sus dedos –Lo más normal es que alguien como tú ya haya tenido muchas novias-

-Te equivocas. Yo no soy así, yo nunca me había interesado por nadie- la miro de reojo –hasta hoy- se sonrojo –Mi hermosa Serenity- le dio un ligero toque en la nariz

- ¿Porque me dices así?- se le acerco al joven

-¿Cómo?- con lentitud se acerco también

-Serenity- Se acerco todavía más, colocando su mano discretamente sobre la de él

- Creo que te queda a la perfección ese nombre- tomo la mano de Serena y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella

-¿Por qué?- Sonriente miro sus manos entrelazadas

-Eso es un secreto- le susurro al oído

-¿Cómo que un secreto? Merezco saber porque- se le acerco con ojos suplicantes a pocos centímetros de su rostro

-Está bien te lo diré- suspiro resignado

-En serio- Contesto emocionada

-Sí, pero hasta que nos casemos- Reía triunfante, mientras que la rubia tenía un impresionante sonrojo -Tranquila Serenity solo estoy jugando- Se rio a un más

-¡Ehh!- no podía hablar

-Aunque si, es un secreto- medito por unos momentos -tal vez algún día te lo diré- soltó su mano y se levanto

-Pues ya que- lo miro resignada

-Pero eso si, quiero que me prometas algo- le extendió su mano, ella la tomo y se levanto también

-Dime- Dijo curiosa

-Que solo yo podré llamarte de esa manera, no dejes que nadie más lo haga, ni siquiera

tú papá solo yo, de acuerdo- Dijo con decisión

-Lo prometo- Contesto determinación

-Gracias- la tomo de la mano –Sera mejor que regresemos, tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa- Ambos miraron su atuendos

-Qué importa ya casi están secos-

-Tienes razón- Ambos se rieron

-Joven Diamante, Señorita Tsukino, los señores Tsukino la están esperando para marcharse- dijo Frederick a solo unos cuantos pasos del par de jóvenes

-Pero… Frederick aun es muy temprano para que se vayan- lo miro con tristeza

-Eso no me lo digas a mí joven Diamante. Eso dígales a los padres de la señorita- Miro a la rubia

-Creo que tiene razón Diamante ya es algo tarde, hemos estado aquí mucho rato- Se acerco a Frederick –Pero no te preocupes, pronto nos veremos, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda- Así Serena se va corriendo, pero antes de irse le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Diamante, ante esto el se ruborizo

-Vaya joven Diamante veo que esa niña lo a flechado- Sonrió con picardía

-Pero que cosas dices Frederick- Comienza a correr –Espérame Serenity-le grito

Así los dos jóvenes se caminaron hacia la mansión, hasta que se encontraron con los padres de Serena

-Hija ya es hora de que nos retiremos-

-Si madre- Decía con agitación –Hasta pronto Señor Black, Diamante- Les sonrio

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, espero que esto sea el principio de una muy buena relación-

-No solo eso, Será el principio de una gran amistad- Sonrio

Ambos señores se dan un fuerte apretón de manos mientras que los jóvenes se dedicaban miradas cómplices.

-Espero vuelvan pronto, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes- Dijo el señor Black

-Gracias Nos veremos- . La pequeña familia Tsukino salió de la mansión y subieron al automóvil el cual ya los esperaba.

-Hasta pronto- les grito Diamante

**Más tarde en la estancia de la mansión Black**

-Hijo quiero hablar contigo- El señor Black que se encontraba sentado sobre un cómodo sillón. Era un hombre que le tenía plena confianza a su hijo, creía ciegamente en el talento que tenía en los negocios.

-Si papá- Se sentó a su lado

-Dime hijo ¿Cómo se te hizo la familia Tsukino?-Le da unos documentos a su hijo, los cuales comienza a leer enseguida

-Me parecieron personas muy agradables, personas en las cuales se puede confiar. Se ve que el señor Tsukino tiene buen toque en los negocio, además, veo un futuro muy prometedor por parte de su hija- Leía con atención cada hoja que se encontraba dentro del folder

-Si, es muy bueno en los negocios- sonriente- Tenemos en nuestras manos sin duda una gran inversión, un futuro prometedor y sobre todo con su hija- Se queda analizando lo dicho por unos minutos-Hija. Un futuro prometedor con su hija- lo miro perplejo- Diamante te gusto la hija de los Tsukino.

-Pues… -sonrojado

-¡Ah! ya veo- le sonrió con picardía -es una niña maravillosa, es muy agradable, creo que harían una muy linda pareja- lo miro

-¿Lo crees papá?- lo miro ilusionado

-Si, lo creo- le alboroto sus cabellos -Pero bueno regresado a los negocios que opinas del contrato

- Es perfecto, con esta fusión, pronto seremos la los más importantes distribuidores de toda la industria textil- Decía emocionado el joven.

-Así es hijo, la nueva empresa TsukinoBlack pronto será la mejor de todo el continente Asiático- Decía satisfecho -Hijo cambiando de tema, recuerdas a tus tíos y a tú primo Zafiro.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ellos, papá, pero… casi se podría decir que no son familia- Dijo molesto

-Lo se hijo-Suspiro - Eh afiliado su pequeña empresa a la nuestra para ayudarlos, ya que estaban sufriendo de grandes pérdidas, y pues, afortunadamente ya se están recuperando satisfactoriamente, al parecer el prestigio de nuestro nombre les a ayudado mucho,

-Que bueno, me alegra- Le sonrió con sinceridad

-Y pues veras, yo les sugerí a tus tíos que Zafiro se viniera a vivir con nosotros, para que entrara al mismo colegio que tu. La educación es mucho mejor aquí, y pues como todo Black se debe preparar lo mejor posible- Decía orgulloso

-¿Y que decisión tomaron?- Pregunto curioso

-Aceptaron

-Que bueno- Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta –Ya lo saludare cuando llegue-

-Diamante.- le chico lo miro –Quiero pedirte que lo ayudes todo lo que puedas. Zafiro que es un año más chico que tu, así que no creo que sea un problema entenderse, por favor Diamante, trata de convivir con él, apóyalo-

-Papá, sabes que yo amo mi privacidad- dijo con pesadez

-Pues no se notaba que amabas tu privacidad, esta mañana- lo miro con ironía

-Pero es diferente- Apenado

-Jeje, lo se hijo, pero solo será por un tiempo, el cambio debe de ser muy complicado, ya que Francia es tan diferente a Japón. Seguramente todo se le hará difícil y que mejor forma de superar la transición que al lado de su familia-

–Demonios, yo quería estar con Serenity lo que quedaba de la semana- Pensó por un momento y después dio un largo y cansado suspiro -Esta bien papá, acepto. Ayudare a mi primo, pero, solo si te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-Claro hijo, dime-

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste por primera vez a mi madre?- se sonrojo

-Nunca te habías interesado por eso- le sonrió con picardía –Como me encanta verlo tan ilusionado, nunca pensé que esa pequeña niña le brindaría tanta luz a mi querido hijo- Pensaba mientras lo miraba con ternura

-Me vas a decir o no- Trato de mostrarse molesto pero sus coloradas mejillas lo delataban

-Pues… que te diré, la primera ves cuando vi a tu mamá fue cuando recién entre a la universidad, ella rápidamente capto toda mi atención, con su delicado caminar, con el exquisito movimiento de su hermosa y larga cabellera plateada, era un ángel. No podía dejar de mirarla y cuando por fin mis ojos se toparon con el azul profundo de sus grandes orbes, quede hipnotizado- Estaba sumido totalmente en sus recuerdos, tenía plasmado en su rostro una cálida y radiante sonrisa -Esa vez , por cierto traía un café en la mano, y por no dejar de contemplarla, choque con un joven y todo el café se derramó sobre mi ropa; ella me miro unos momentos, después se rió de una manera tal que por poco me vuelve loco. Yo torpemente sonreír ella me correspondió y después se marcho. –suspiro - Pero en ese momento supe que ella seria la mujer de mi vida, ¿Por qué la pregunta Diamante?- Quería ver la reacción de su hijo.

-Es… que… Y no se tardo en notar, ya que en sus mejillas ardían

-Ya veo hijo te has enamorado de Serena, verdad, te paso lo mismo que a mí- Sonrió lleno de satisfacción

-Papá, en verdad puede pasar así de rápido. Enamore de ella-

-Yo digo que si, el amor te llega así, sin avisar en tan solo unos instantes –Se levanto de su asiento - Bueno hijo ya es algo tarde creo que necesitamos dormir, mañana llega tu primo y quiero que lo vayas a recibir al aeropuerto-

-No te preocupes lo recogeré mañana- Se levanto también y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

-¿Estaré enamorado de ella?, ¿Acaso este sentimiento tan grande que a nacido en mi pecho será amor?- Sonrío - Pero si es así, que bien que sea ella de la que me enamore, Serenity están especial, tan hermosa, tan pura- Y así se quedo dormido pensando en ella

**Al día siguiente:**

Diamante se te encontraba parado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto con un cartel en mano que decía Zafiro Black-

-Diamante ¿eres tu?- Un apuesto joven de cabellera azul oscuro, ojos azul claro, pantalones negros y playera blanca y una gran maleta arrastrando

-Así es- Dijo el peliplateado sonriente,

-Vaya, has cambiado mucho- le correspondió la sonrisa –Si que ha pasado el tiempo- Dejo caer la maleta

-Tienes razón- tomo el asa de la maleta –Anda vamos mi padre se muere de ganas por verte-

-No es necesario que me ayudes, yo me la llevo- Le arrebato la asa de la maleta -No pesa mucho- trato de cargarla pero el peso lo venció

-Si tú como no- tomo la otra asa que estaba colgando del otro extremo de la maleta –Te parece mejor si nos la llevamos entre los dos-

-Si- Ambos comenzaron a caminar –Por cierto quiero agradecerte- lo miro

-¿Agradecerme?- Se detuvo -¿Agradecerme qué?

-La ayuda que les brindaron a mis padres-

-No hay nada que agradecer, somos familia y como tal nos debemos ayudar- Retomaron su camino

-Sí tienes razón, pero de todos modos gracias-

-Por cierto, ya sabes que estudiarás en la misma escuela que yo-

-Sí, dicen que es genial- Decía emocionado

-Es una gran escuela- Respondió con simpleza

-Ya quiero conocerla, pero antes de eso- Se puso solemne- -Me llevarás a conocer la ciudad-

-Claro que sí- Contesto de igual forma, lo miro de reojo y ambos se rieron

Así los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto.

**Mientras tanto en la casa Tsukino**

-Serena, ¡vamos despierta ya!- le llamo una grave voz masculina desde la entrada de su gran habitación que se encontraba a media luz

-¿Qué paso papá?- Se escuchaba somnolienta

-Serena tu madre y yo queremos hablar con tigo, pero necesitamos que te despiertes ya, te esperamos dentro de 10 minutos en el comedor- Cerro la puerta

-Si esta bien papá- Se levanto.

Estaba muy extrañada porque era una mañana de sábado y ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde ese día, debía ser algo importante para que sus papas la levantaran temprano.

-¿Qué paso mamá, papá?- Traía aun su pijama puesta

-Serena siéntate- dice Ikuko que se encontraba sentada a un lado de su esposo

Así Serena se sienta frente a ella

- Tu padre y yo hemos pensado en inscribiere en la misma escuela en donde asiste el joven Black, deseamos que sigas la misma línea de educación que se ha ido llevando por generaciones en la familia Black, así podrás comprenderlos mejor y evitar las posibles rencillas en el momento de que tomes las riendas de nuestras empresas, Pero claro, solo si a ti, te parece la idea-

-En verdad, es genial- Emocionada se levanto de su asiento, casi se sube la mesa pero la mirada reprobatoria de su padre se lo impidió –lo siento- se sonrojo

- El lunes iremos a inscribirte- Dijo su madre

-Aquí esta su desayuno señorita- la sirvienta le coloco enfrente de la rubia un gran platón con huevos y tocino, un jugo de naranja y un vaso con leche

-Gracias- Sonreía pícaramente --Genial podre estar con él- frunció las cejas – Como no se me ocurrió antes- Pensaba la rubia mientras devoraba su desayuno

Así rápidamente se hizo lunes y la familia Tukino entro al instituto con los documentos en mano. Serena estaba bastante emocionada, casi ni pudo dormir debido al nerviosismo que le causaba el solo pensar en verlo.

-Serena por que trajiste eso- le señalo el folder repleto de hojas que llevaba entre sus manos

-Es que se los quiero enseñar a Diamante, quiero saber que opina- Miro el sobre entusiasmada

-Ya veo- decía sonriente la señora Ikuko

Al llegar a la dirección rápidamente fueron atendidos por una cortes señorita que los hizo pasar muy gentilmente a la oficina del director, la cual se encontraba bacía

-Papá, ahora vengo voy al baño-

-Esta bien hija, pero no tardes el director no tarda en llegar y quiero que estés presente cuando llegue el- Se sentó un una de las cómodos sillones de la oficina que se encontraban frente al escritorio

-Si papá-

Así serena se fue lo más rápido posible hacia el baño, y dio la vuelta cuando de repente choco con una joven y se regaron todas las hojas que había en su carpeta

-¿Acaso no te puedes fijar, niña?- Le grito muy molesto, pero al verla quedo deslumbrado por sus hermosos ojos azules

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- Se disculpo apenada y comenzó a recoger sus hojas

-No, no debí gritarte en verdad, lo siento. Te ayudare a recoger tus hojas, se inclino y tomo una hoja y la miro. Estaba muy sorprendido por la perfección de del dibujo que se encontraban plasmado en ella -Tu los hiciste-

-Si- le arrebato el dibujo -disculpa ahora no puedo platicar, tengo que ver al director porque hoy entro a la escuela- Apresurada tomo el resto de las hojas que estaban derramadas sobre el azulejo

-Vaya mira que confidencia yo también voy a estudia aquí- se señalo asi mismo

-Vaya pero que bien, y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- lo miraba mientras colocaba las hojas nuevamente en su folder

- Trece y tú-

-Doce, pero ya casi cumplo trece-

-Que bien- sonrió -Sabes eres muy bonita- Dijo coqueto

Ante esto el logra sonrojarla

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- Se levanta y empieza a correr

-Espera no se tu nombre- le grito

Pero Serena ya no lo escucho debido a que ya estaba muy lejos

-Siento llegar tarde- Decía apenada, ya que el director ya se encontraba hablando con sus padres

-No te preocupes jovencita- Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la rubia - tus papas me dijeron que tienes muchas ganas de entrar a esta escuela. Te aseguro que te encentara. Siéntete bienvenida. -

-Ya lo creo- Pensó –Gracias- Le sonrio

-Te gustaría conocer tu nuevo colegio- Dijo el director

-Me encantaría-

-Muy bien ahora mismo te mandare a un alumno para que te muestra toda nuestra institución no tarda en venir deja lo llamo- Tomo el teléfono que tenia sobre su escritorio, intercambio unas cuantas palabras con su interlocutor y colgó –Ahora llega

Serena miraba expectante a sus papas que le sonreían, hasta que unos ligeros golpes la distrageron

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y por ella cruzo un gallardo jovencito de cabellera plateada y ojos azules que llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar. Serena lo miro sorprendida y el al mirarla le sonrió

-Señores Tsukino, permítame presentarles a Diamante Black al mejor estudiante de nuestro prestigioso colegio-

-Diamante- se acerco un poco la rubia

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien y usted Señor Tsu…

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto el director

-Si. Es el hijo de un gran amigo nuestro- Decía Ikuko

-Que bien, así todo será más fácil- tomo el hombro del chico –Diamante hoy serás el guía personal de esta pequeña y hermosa jovencita-

-Si- la miro y ambos se sonrojaron

-Muéstrale lo magnifico que es nuestro colegio

-Si- Ambos se dirigieron a la salida –Te mostrare cada rincón de esta escuela- Se miraron un momento. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a su pequeña acompañante

-Pórtate bien hija-

-Claro mamá- cual cruzo con rapidez el umbral de la puerta, seguida por él,

Pasados un par de minutos ambos caminaban muy tranquilamente por uno de los grandes, largos y elegantes pasillos del colegio

-Estoy muy contento que estudies aquí- Diamante caminaba a su lado con la vista al frente, evitando ver directo al rostro de rubia Estaba muy avergonzado

–Cuando mi mamá me dijo que entraría a la misma escuela que tú me emocione muchísimo- un tono granate apareció en sus mejillas

-Porque no me llamaste para avisarme- La miro de reojo, le parecía tan dulce, tan tierna,

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, quería que me vieras cuando tuviera ya puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pero me ganaste- Enlazó sus brazos a tras de su espalda, se coloco frente al él y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, tratando de cruzar su mirada con la del chico pero los mechones de su pelo platinado sobre su rostro le evitaron ver su rostro.

-¡Oh! sea que hubieras preferido no verme y que alguien más te mostrara el colegio- Dijo con tristeza Diamante, el tono en su rostro subió de intensidad y sintió como le quemaba el rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no? - se apresuró en responder - nadie mejor que tu para mostrarme este gran lugar- Tomo su mano lo que ocasiono que él la mirara, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente – Para mostrarme el mundo-

-Desde hoy- él entrelazó su mano en la de ella - Este es, el inicio de mi vida junto a ti- Sonrió radiante y siguieron caminando

Poco a poco le fue mostrando el lugar, recorrieron el gimnasio, las salas de música, el auditorio, el invernadero, las diferentes albercas, hasta que se detuvieron por unos minutos enfrente de un gran edificio

-Mira esta se la biblioteca, es la mas importantes del país, a mi me gusta mucho venir es un lugar muy tranquilo- Decía muy emocionado

-¡Ohhh!- sorprendida -A mi no me gustan mucho las bibliotecas- rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo

-Pero creo que ya no vendré tan seguido, Le dirige una mirada coqueta a la joven

-Si, ahora estaremos juntos- toma al joven de la mano y lo comienza a jalar –vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre, si-

-Si vamos- trataba de jalarla para el lado contrario –Pero no es por ahí-

-¡Qué!- se detuvo

-La cafetería está del otro lado- señalo hacia un gran edificio

-Lo siento no sabía- se sonrojo

-Ahora ya sabes- acaricio su mejilla y ella lo miro ruborizada

-Si-

Después de varios minutos, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una mesa del gran comedor.

-Serenity. ¿En verdad, te vas a comer todo eso?- Decía sorprendido el joven que miraba la gran cantidad de platillos que se encontraban en la charola de su pequeña acompañante, mientras dirigía una cucharada de sopa a su boca.

-Claro, no ves que estoy en pleno crecimiento- Mordiendo su sándwich -NO PUEDE SER- Grito y todos los ahí presentes la miraron

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo alarmado

-No me dieron mi pastel de chocolate- Recorría con la mirada su charola

Diamante la miro comenzó a reír por la cara de enojo de la pequeña

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Dijo molesta.

-Nada, nada es solo que…

La pequeña se levanto rápidamente del lugar

-¿Donde vas?- la miro desde su asiento

-Voy por mi pastel, no tardo- La chica se fue corriendo hacía la barra de comidas

-Hola Diamante-

-Hola Zafiro- lo miro –Te gusto el colegio-

- Si. Esta escuela es mucha más grande que la mía en Francia, no hay comparación y eso que era una de las más prestigiosas- Se sentó a un lado del joven colocando su charola frente a el

-Si es muy grande-

-Este pastel esta delicioso- Una dulce voz de tras de ellos

-¡Lo conseguiste!- Le sonrío divertido

Zafiro volteo para ver a la dueña de esa dulce voz y al mirarla se sonrojo. Diamante se levanto y se coloco a lado de la pequeña rubia

-Serenity te presento a mi primo Zafiro-

-¡Ah!, pero si eres el chico de esta mañana, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras primo de Diamante- le extendió su mano

-Pues si- la tomo y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿De donde se conocen? – Miro molesto a su primo

-Lo que pasas es que chocamos en la mañana- Dijo apenado

-Si yo iba distraída y me estrelle con él. Por cierto ¿estas bien?- Se le acerco preocupada

-Si- Sus mejillas se encendieron

-Por que no nos sentamos todavía tengo mucha hambre-Coloco su pastel en su charola y se sentó

Los dos chicos miraron la mesa frente a ellos y vieron la charola de la rubia llena de comida.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?-

-Que gracioso- Soltó una risita -Diamante me hizo la misma pregunta hace unos momento- Pensativa. -¿Acaso no está bien?- Los miro interrogante

-No para nada- Dijeron nerviosos ambos chicos a la ves

Diamante tomo asiento nuevamente y Zafiro se cambio de lugar justo enfrente de Serena

-¿Así que te llamas Serenity?- Cuestiono

-No- Miraba su comida, ya que no se decidía con que seguir

-Entonces ¿porque te dijo así mi primo?- la miro curioso

-Lo que pasa es que así me dice Diamante- Zafiro lo miro y orgulloso peliplateado asintió con la cabeza

-¡Ahhh!- levanto su rostro y lo miro - Pero si no te he dicho mi nombre, que despistada soy, me llamo Serena Tsukino- Sonrió

-Un hermoso nombre para un hermoso ángel- Pensó Zafiro

-¿Mis tíos van a venir?, hace mucho que no los veo- le dio un trago a su soda

-Yo creo que si. Todavía tienen muchos asuntos que arreglar mis papas con el tío- Mordió su sanwiche

-¿Tus papas van a hacer negocios con el papa de Diamante?- Pregunto y después le dio un sorbo a su malteada

-Así es Serenity ¿te puedo llamar yo también Serenity, claro, si no te molesta?-

-Lo que pasa…

-NO- Sentencio Diamante que mantenía los brazos cruzados–No me lo tomes a mal pero la única persona que le puede llamar así soy YO. No es así Serenity -Miro a la chica que estaba a su lado

-Si- Sonrojada

-A ya veo, no fue mi intención, disculpa- Tenia los puños cerrados debajo de la mesa estaba extremadamente molesto

-No tienes por que disculparte, lo que pasa es que yo le prometí a Diamante que solo el me podría llamar así, y pues cuando se trata de eso, creo que se pone muy pesado- lo fulmino con la mirada- No fue su intención reclamarte ni nada por el estilo-LE dijo con dulzura - verdad Diamante-

Diamante se había sonrojado cosa que noto su primo -Si, Zafiro disculpa por hablarte así no fue con intención, lo que pasa es que…

-Ya se- Se para rápidamente la silla –Diamante, que tal si le mostramos a Zafiro la ciudad, será genial- le brillaron los ojos

-Me parece buena-

-Entonces que esperamos- Se dirigió hacia la salida

se levanto de su asiento un poco -¿Son novios?- Pregunto curioso, mientras miraba a la rubia

-No, pero pronto lo seremos- la miro también

-Ya veo- Tomo su lugar nuevamente

-Apresúrense, ahí muchos lugares que recorrer- les grito

-Es hermosa- Pensaron ambos chicos al mirarla

**Tres años después**

Un apuesto joven se encontraba acostado con sus ojos cerrados escuchando el sonido del viento pasar por las hojas del gran árbol que le brindaba su sombre

-Diamante ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada es solo que quería estar solo-

-Si quieres me voy- Dijo el peliazul, un poco agitado

-No está bien, ya no importa- Se sento

-¿Qué paso esta ves?- Sentándose a un lado –Te volvió a rechazar-

**Flashback**

El sol se encontraba justo en la cúspide del cielo atormentando a una linda rubia y un apuesto joven se encontraba sentado sobre una manta rosa llena de conejos en un lindo jardín.

-Hace mucho calor me estoy quemando- Se echaba aire con las manos, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro

-Pero si tú fuiste la que insistió que viniéramos a aquí, yo te dije que hoy iba a ser un día muy caluroso- Destapo una botella con agua

-Pero no un infierno creo que estamos como a 50 grados- Se dejo caer sobre la manta

-No exageres solo son 35 grados- sonriendo -si quieres volvamos a casa- Trato de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-No, quiero estar aquí contigo, es muy lindo este lugar- Lo miraba apenada

- Si, así lo deseas- Bebío de su botella

-Si- Guardaron silencio por unos minutos -Te mostrare todo lo que traje- Raídamente se levanto y corrió directo hacia una gran canasta, la tomo del asa y comenzó a jalarla había donde estaba su acompañante.

-¿Pero que traes ahí?- Se levanto para ayudar a la chica

-Es nuestro almuerzo, lo prepare yo sola- Decía victoriosa

-En en serio, ¿tu lo hiciste?- la miro incrédulo

-Sí. Lo hice especialmente para ti- Decía emocionada

-Gracias- Le sonrió - Espero no morir hoy- pensaba mientras observaba la canasta

La chica acomodo poco a poco la comida que había en la cesta sobre el mantel

-Vamos come toma lo que quieras-

-Si- Miro dudoso un muy poco apetitoso plato con arroz y verduras

Media hora más tarde ambos jóvenes ya habían arrasado con toda la comida de la canasta

-Que rico estuvo todo-Acariciaba si estomago satisfecha

-Realmente me sorprendiste, creí que moriría- Tomo nuevamente su botella con agua

-¿Qué? Estas diciendo que no se cocinar- Dijo ofendida

-Bueno solo digamos que el 1 de las veces que cocinas lo haces bien- Dijo nerviosos

-Estás diciendo que no se cocinar- Se levanto muy molesta

-Mira- señalo hacia lo alto -ahí en el árbol ahí un nido-

-¿Dónde?- lo busco con la mirada -¡ah! es verdad que lindos, ahí viene su mamá- se sentó de nuevo a su lado

- De la que me eh salvado- Pensó, aliviado de no tener que contestar a la rubia y así pasaron rato observando al nido

-Serenity- tomando su mano-

-Dime-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo con ternura

-Diamante yo…- Se soltó de su agarre -no… Puedo

-Por qué me rechazas acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo-

-Lo que pasa es que yo…- Se levanta rápidamente y comienza a correr dejándolo solo

-Serenity- La llamo con tristeza

**Fin flashback**

-No crees que está jugando contigo, primero te pica y después te rechaza.

-No- lo miro despectivo -Ella no me haría algo así-

-Yo aprecio mucho a Bunny, pero tú eres de mi familia, mi primo, mi hermano y me molesta mucho verte así. No es la primera vez que te lo hace- Decía entre molesto y sarcástico

-Sí pero yo…

-No crees que deberías de empezar a pensar en otras opciones- lo miro de reojo

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto confundido

-Pues, hay muchas chicas que quisieran salir contigo- Dijo con mesura

-Pero a mí no me interesan esas chicas- Molesto giro su rostro para que no le viera su sonrojo

-No es para que te pongas así, tranquilo-

-Vamos a casa, ya es tarde nos han de estar esperando para cenar- Diamante se levanto y le extendió su mano

-Si, hay que ir a casa hermano- tomo su mano

Continuara…

Como siempre quiero disculparme si hay faltas de ortografía, a veces se me pasan

Ahora quiero agradecer a mis hermanitas brujitas (odio los diminutivos pero en este caso suena lindo) gamberrie, las cuales me ayudaron y me dieron consejos, para mejorar esta historia

Amiga mía, o mejor dicho primita jajaja (tú me entiendes) espero que te guste el capitulo, y si no, ya me puedes reclamar jajaja ya tienes mi número

Tanto mi querida Nileve Kuo como yo, estaremos muy contentas si nos dejan un comentario ya sea duda, sugerencia, aclaración, felicitación, lo que gusten.

Hasta pronto


End file.
